


Someday We'll Be Together

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Mild Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge, Slightly more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Janine thinks about Egon. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	Someday We'll Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Diana Ross and The Supremes.

Janine Melnitz watched Dr. Egon Spengler as he worked on a ghost trap that had been malfunctioning. She loved him and watching him was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Oh Egon, I wish you'd let me love you" she thought.

She'd done so many things to try to get him to notice her. She'd tried to move on. Nothing she'd done was helping. She once even quit, thinking she couldn't take it anymore, but she found it harder to be away from him then it was to work close to him knowing she couldn't have him. At least working near him she got to spend some time with him. But in spite of it all, she believed deep in her heart, that one day they would be together.


End file.
